


What is it you're trying to Negotiate?

by Militia



Series: Art for Desert Storm series by Blue_Sunshine [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Desert Storm au, tête-à-tête
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Militia/pseuds/Militia
Series: Art for Desert Storm series by Blue_Sunshine [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867858
Comments: 20
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sunshine/gifts).




	2. Coloured Version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some mild differences between the lineart of the two pieces as well.


End file.
